


Porcelain and The Werewolf

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Puckurt Big Bang, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that no one could ever learn to love a beast. So when Noah Puckerman is cursed by an evil fairy he gives up all hope of ever finding true love but will Kurt be different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the lovely and talented bumerbmw.  
> Betaed by banditscribe.

 

  
Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Lima, there lived a beautiful and wise queen named Ruth and her slothful husband, Eli.   
  
Ruth had just ascended the throne at the age of sixteen when war had been declared upon her small realm by the neighboring kingdom of Carmel. Lima was in dire peril-or so it had appeared. The truth was that Queen Shelby of Carmel had seen Ruth’s ascension to power as a prime opportunity to pawn her derelict son off on the new monarch of Lima.   
  
Using forbidden magic, the Queen of Carmel wove an illusion making it seem like her knights were about to invade Queen Ruth’s territory. The terms of withdrawal for Ruth were to marry the Prince of Carmel. Since her army was quite pitiful, Ruth felt she had no other choice than agree.     
  
She had been queen for roughly three months when she reluctantly married Eli Puckerman. To say that it was a marriage in name only and that the Queen didn’t love her spouse was an understatement. He had been a means to an end and no more. He may have been handsome, but Eli was as worthless as Lima’s king as he had been as a Prince of Carmel. He did not care about the well-being of his adopted people. All he cared for was sneaking into the village to conduct affairs with the beautiful maidens of Lima.   
  
Ruth, of course, didn’t care about Eli’s dalliances. Two years later and she still regretted her decision to marry the oaf. Unable to love him, their marriage bed had been left cold since the day of their wedding.   
  
Unfortunately, this state of affairs left the sovereignty without an heir. The Queen wanted to have a child very much, but was determined not to call Eli into her bed chamber until the inevitable could no longer be avoided. Her position dictated that she wouldn’t be able to refuse her husband’s drunken overtures forever. For the sake of her kingdom, she would produce a successor to the throne. She only wished that it didn’t have to be with Eli.   
  
And so, while her husband went out to cavort with his mistresses, Ruth would glance out of her bedroom window and pray to whatever powerful being that might be listening for help.   
  
And someone was. The Fairy Sue had been listening. Always out for her own gain, and seeing the potential for mischief and mayhem, Sue began to plot devious ways to meddle in the Queen’s life. The childless state of the royal couple and their lack of a love life gave her the perfect bait to dangle before the queen. After putting her pawn in place, the fairy placed a spell on Ruth making her incapable of resisting her new gardener’s charms.   
  
Hidden from sight, Fairy Sue watched as Ruth strolled around her garden, enjoying the sight and scents of her beloved roses until the handsome young man attending to her favorite apple tree captured her eye. His mop of jet black hair shone in the sun, and his muscles rippled as he reached for a piece of fruit.   
  
Intrigued, Ruth approached him as the woodsy scent of Sue’s magic wafted through the air.   
  
“Hello,” she said shyly, startling the young man.   
  
The gardener wobbled on the ladder he stood on for moment before he steadied himself. After pausing for a moment, he looked down at the beautiful queen. It didn’t occur to him to do more than acknowledge the greeting and go back to work when Fairy Sue’s potent magic swirled around him. Breathing it in, his eyes met the queen’s, causing his heart to beat rapidly. Enchanted, the gardener was unable to tear his gaze away from Ruth.   
  
“I haven’t seen you around here before.” She said, as the fairy’s magic drew her closer to the young man.   
  
“I just started my apprenticeship this week underneath my father’s tutorship, Your Majesty.”   
  
“Please, call me Ruth,” she requested, a pink blush filling her delicate cheeks.   
  
“And I’m Carl.” he replied, climbing down the ladder and extending a hand.   
  
With a delighted Fairy Sue spying on them, their hands touched for the first time. Magic encompassed them. Unknowing and unable to resist the spell, the two teenagers, holding hands, disappeared into the castle, leaving the mischievous fairy to gloat over how wonderfully everything she had planned had come to pass.   
  
Pleased with how things were proceeding, Sue decided to visit the philandering King Eli and his newest mistress, a young shepherdess with a voice like an angel. Once she was finished with cursing that riff raff as the consequence of his nefarious actions, she would be off to fulfill a promise she’d made to a kind inventor and his wife. Her best friend since childhood, Elizabeth Hummel, was barren and Sue had offered to do a fertility spell on her. If Elizabeth and her husband Burt conceived a little one thanks to her intervention, then Sue would become the baby’s godmother.   
  
Distracted by her successes so far and eager to give her friend what she desperately wished for, Sue finished the curse on Eli quickly and without a thought to the chain of events she had just put into motion.   
  
Or perhaps the chaos she was about to create was part of the plan all along…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Ten months later, after Queen Ruth’s young lover had mysteriously disappeared as well as her lazy husband, she gave birth to a son. While her kingdom celebrated the joyous news, it went unnoticed that a baby boy was not only born to the young shepherdess but to the inventor’s wife as well. The destiny of the three boys had been a blank slate until a forgotten invitation changed everything.   
  
Three days after Prince Noah’s birth, Ruth had decided to hold an extravagant celebration with invited guests from all over the land. She handed her royal messenger, Sandy Ryerson, a stack of elaborate baby shower invitations with a gold finish for immediate delivery. Feeling sure they were in capable hands, the queen went to dote over her son.   
  
As it turned out, the task had been entrusted to the wrong person. Sandy was down to one invitation when he ran across a vendor with interesting wares for sale. A gorgeous pink cat statue caught his eye. He bent over to gaze at it, debating if it would look well in his bathroom. While he admired the quality of the expensive statue, the invitation to Fairy Sue slipped from his hands to the ground. The glittering envelope failed to capture his attention as he haggled over a price with the cat’s dealer, even though it laid there for several moments before it was swept away by the wind.   
  
As the invitation traveled along the dusty roads of Lima, Sandy gave up on his cat statue and continued on his journey back to the castle, thinking that he had delivered them all, thus ensuring that the most vengeful fairy of the land was not invited to the most important party the kingdom had seen in years.   
  
As the baby shower grew closer, Fairy Sue learned of the party from Fairy Becky. Angry that she had not included in the festivities, she decided to crash the festivities. Once there, Sue thought, she would give the queen and her son they wouldn’t forget. It would remind everyone in the kingdom of Lima not to trifle with Fairy Sue.   
  
On the day of the shower, she arrived stylishly late to the castle. The other fairies were already handing out their presents to the baby prince as they danced and flew through the sun streaked sky.   
  
Fairy Will had just given Noah the gift of song when Sue appeared in the middle of the ball room in a puff of smoke.   
  
“Queen Ruth, I was most distressed to learn that I was not invited to your little party,” she said in cool, even voice.   
  
“It must have got lost in the mail,” the Queen replied, glaring at Sandy.   
  
“Yes, I’m sure it was. Let us not discuss something as trivial as an invitation. I came here because I, too, have a special gift for the little prince.”   
  
Ruth didn’t like the look on Fairy Sue’s face, and began to move forward. With a crackle, Fairy Sue froze the queen in place, and then approached the tiny crib in the middle of the room.   
  
Looking down at the small cherub with curly brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes, she smiled maliciously. She could already tell that he would be very handsome when he got older. No one would be able to resist Prince Noah; not even a fairy. It was then that Fairy Sue decided that his face would be his downfall.   
  
“On the day of his sixteenth birthday, he will meet a beautiful fairy. From the moment they lock eyes, they will become obsessed with each other.” Sue said, pointing her bony finger at little Noah.  “After one night with the prince, she will scorn him for the babe she will carry. Whereupon, she will curse him to become a monster forever,”   
  
“No! Please take it back, Sue… I beg of you!” Implored the Queen. “I’ll do anything!”   
  
“Alas, once it has been spoken, it can’t be undone!” Knowing that there was no way to totally undo the curse she had placed the young prince, Sue was satisfied. She had had her revenge, and there was no more need to be at the castle. Wanting to make an extra impressive exit, she decided to disappear in a flash of lightning.   
  
Once she was gone, silence filled the ballroom. It wasn’t until Noah began to cry loudly that people finally started to panic.   
  
As Ruth rushed over to her son’s crib, she began to sob.   
  
“Can anyone reverse this?” She pleaded.   
  
“I’m sorry, Your Highness, but all the fairies have given out their gifts,” Fairy Figgins pronounced in a mournful voice.   
  
“I haven’t,” said a tiny voice from the back of the room.   
  
Slowly, the crowd parted to allow a young fairy with blond hair overdone with glitter flutter over the queen. Looking at her distraught Queen with compassion, Fairy Brittany pulled out her bat- shaped wand.  She couldn’t change everything about the curse but perhaps she could soften the blow for little Noah.   
  
“He will indeed turn into a monster, but only until true love finds him. If someone is able to love him as a beast, then the curse shall be lifted.” Brittany whispered softly. “I’m sorry, I can’t do more.”   
  
“Kind fairy, you have given him a chance, and helped him as much as you could,” Ruth said warmly, before taking Noah into his arms. ‘Thank you.”   
  
Calming her son, the Queen prayed that Sue’s curse wouldn't ever come to pass. She didn't want to see her baby turn in some kind of monster, not because she wouldn’t love him, but because she had a feeling that if he did, the people of her kingdom would want him to live in exile. Unable to deal with that thought, Ruth held her son close, cuddling him lovingly.   
  
After the baby shower, the young queen made a decision. For Noah's sake, from that day forward, all fairies would be banned from visiting the kingdom. It pained her to do it, but it ensured that Fairy Sue couldn’t come anywhere near the royals. Noah would be untouchable.   
  
Believing that her son would be safe with her new proclamation, Ruth tried to forget all about Sue's curse.


	3. Chapter 3

As months faded into years, the young prince grew more handsome. In his teenage years, Noah became a player, much to the dismay of his mother and his best friends Blaine and Finn. It seemed as if the young prince had made it his mission to bed all the young men and women of Lima. Noah's libido was a political nightmare. It was left to the two boys to try to smooth things over with the prince's castaways, and they did their best, but there were many parents who locked up their sons and daughters so Noah couldn't break their hearts.   
  
Many subjects of the realm believed the Prince needed to pay for his undignified behavior. The young men and women of his kingdom were not his play things, and that was a lesson that Noah had yet to learn.  He might have been handsome and talented, but his attitude was unbefitting of the heir to the throne. Selfish, cruel, and unkind, the people of Lima worried about him ascending the throne. The Prince was a bully and his recklessness could only lead their small kingdom to war. His mother agreed; his immaturity and lack of responsibility were the reasons Queen Ruth still ruled the realm.   
  
Yet there the villagers were worried that now that Prince Noah was about to turn sixteen, the queen would finally give in and retire, making the bully of a teenager their king. Uncertainty continued to plague the subject of Lima until the day of the prince's birthday. Amidst rumors of a ball and the blacksmith being commissioned to make a new crown for the prince, everyone continued to worry about the future of their country.   
  
Meanwhile, the royal in question was trying to bed a viscount's daughter, Santana, while Blaine and Finn were trying to help the queen decorate for the prince's ball. They had just finished putting the final touches on the cake when a flustered Ruth entered the ballroom. Blaine had just placed the final sugary blue rose on the three tiered treat when the queen asked, “Where is my son?”   
  
“I believe he's at his fencing lesson with Knight Beiste,” Finn lied.   
  
“Cut the crap Mr. Hudson, where is he really?” Ruth growled.   
  
She had little doubt that her son was off gallivanting with his newest conquest. How she wished that Noah wasn't so irresponsible, and doubly so today With Noah's sixteenth birthday swiftly approaching at the stroke of midnight, she prayed that Fairy Sue's curse would not come to pass.   
Although she’d told him about the curse, he didn't seem to care. It was up to her to keep an eye on him. The biggest problem she faced was keeping his usual playboy ways under control, and now it already seemed like she’d already failed in that department. Noah had disappeared, and now his friends were covering for him. She wasn't happy with Blaine, Finn or her son. If her son hoped to celebrate his sixteenth birthday without turning into a hairy beast, then Noah needed to take Sue's curse more seriously.   
  
“He is with Santana in the gardens,” Finn admitted, snapping Ruth out of her inner musings.   
  
“And you two just let him go?”   
  
“Well....”   
  
“I'm disappointed in you two! As his best friends, the two of you know more than anyone else what is supposed to happen today!”   
  
When Blaine and Finn first became friends with the prince at the tender age of thirteen, the queen sat them down and told them of the fairy's spell. Most of the people who were not at the castle the day Sue cursed the prince, were clueless. In fidelity to their beloved queen, every guest at the shower kept what they saw that day a secret. A select few people not there whom Ruth trusted had been told about the curse, much to the detriment of the prince.   
  
She trusted Blaine and Finn enough to tell them in hopes that they would look after Noah. Sadly, in covering for her son’s foolishness, they seemed more concerned about being in Noah’s favor than keeping him safe.  Ruth, however, knew her son was just as guilty. He knew how to charm his way out of anything including having to listen to the warnings of his friends.   
  
Noah often said he couldn't care less about fairies and what falling in love with them could do. Since his mother had banished them all from Lima, he believed he had nothing to worry about. He was tired of living with Sue's curse hanging over his head, and seemed to revel in what he knew was careless behavior. This bad attitude, of course, made Ruth panic about the future of her kingdom as much as it made her desperate to know that her son was safe.   
  
Once his birthday was over and he avoided being furry, she could breathe a sigh of relief. Until then, she had a prince to find.   
  
“We're sorry, Your Majesty. We should have chaperoned his date with Ms. Santana.” Blaine admitted honestly. Although Noah would have been pissed off at having them shadowing him, he and Finn should have done it anyway and followed them to the gardens. They had been so busy appeasing their friend, they had forgotten about his safety. Blaine knew he would never forgive himself if Noah got hurt.   
  
Finn felt the same way. Trying to smooth things over with the queen, the tall knight said, “We'll be happy to go look for him right now, Your Highness. Wherever he is, we’ll find him.”   
  
“Thank you.” She said with a sigh. “Do your best to make sure he’s here for his own party.”   
  
Once she was gone, the two men went to go find the prince. When they entered the queen's private garden, they saw Noah was kissing the strong, handsome baker's son Dave. Santana was nowhere to be seen, which probably meant that the prince had struck out with her and decided on a new target. The baker would certainly be angry to learn that his son was being ravished, but Dave didn't seem to mind when Noah slipped his hand into the older boy's pants.   
  
Finn and Blaine exchanged a look. Although they really didn't want to interrupt their friend, they knew Queen Ruth wouldn't be happy if they didn't return to the castle with her son. Trying to get the prince's attention, Blaine coughed loudly. When that didn't work, Finn sighed before tapping the royal on the shoulder. Annoyed, Noah pulled away from Dave and glared at his friends.   
  
“What? Can't you see that I'm busy!!!?”   
  
“Your mother wants you back at the castle,” an exasperated Finn said.   
  
“I'm kind of in the middle of something,” Noah gritted.   
  
“I’m sure Dave was enjoying your tongue being shoved down his throat but you need to come with us,” Blaine growled.   
  
“As you know, today is a very important day,” Finn reminded him.   
  
“Like I could forget,” the prince said sarcastically. Today was the day he was supposed to meet the fairy that would cause him to become big and furry. It was something he tried not to think about, and some days, he even suspected his delusional, overprotective mother had made the whole curse thing up to keep him chained to the castle.   
  
This was one of those days. He was tired of living his life in fear of something that probably would never happen. He had a lot more notches to put on his bedpost, and Prince Noah didn't do love. There was no way in hell some fairy could come along and get him to get all moony over them.   
  
Kind of like the way Dave was looking at him now. Maybe it was time to go.   
  
“Sorry babe, I have to go. Maybe we can meet up later,” he said.   
  
“Save me a dance?” Dave asked, practically begging.   
  
“Of course,” Noah lied, a sexy smirk gracing his face.   
  
After kissing Dave one last time, he joined his friends before walking back to the palace. As the garden disappeared in the distance, Noah glowered at Blaine and Finn. They were helping his mother. She couldn’t cut the apron strings. It was the fact the Ruth was too overprotective that made Noah question her story about Sue and her curse.   
  
“Traitors,” He muttered.   
  
“What else would you have liked us to do?” Finn whined.   
  
“We tried covering for you, but your mom didn't believe us!” Blaine added.   
  
“I wish ma would leave me alone,” Noah grumbled. This wasn't the first time the queen had cock blocked him nor would it probably be the last. He just wished his friends hadn't given into her so easily. Usually Finn and Blaine were good about hiding his whereabouts, but for some reason today things had changed.   
  
“She's worried about you,” Blaine reminded him.   
  
“She shouldn't be! I can take care of myself.”   
  
“You might be a badass, but even you can't stop a fairy's magic,” Finn stated, in unusually grim tones.   
  
“That's if what ma is telling us is true,” Noah said, finally voicing his doubts about the queen's story about Sue.   
  
“I really don't think Her Majesty would make something like that up,” Blaine blurted, sounding angry.   
  
Time to smooth things over, Noah thought. “You don't know her like I do.” He said, in a matter of fact tone. “I grew up without a dad, so she's overprotective. In order to keep me underneath her thumb she spun us a tale about a fairy named Sue.”   
  
“It can’t hurt to be extra careful for today,” Blaine warned.   
  
Finn agreed. “If nothing happens, then it’s all good.”   
  
“Sure. Whatever,” Noah replied, as he rolled his eyes.   
  
The three friends remained quiet as they finally entered the castle. Leading the prince into the ballroom, they saw that everything had been decorated in their absence. Soon it would be filled with people and whirling with activity. Until then, they had a queen to find. Blaine was about to go and see if Ruth was in the throne room, but was forestalled when she suddenly appeared in their midst, glaring angrily at her son.   
  
“There you are! What did I tell you about not disappearing today?”   
  
“You told me to stay me in my room until my birthday party. Did you really expect me to stay there? I am not some little kid that believes your little stories anymore!”   
  
“This is not some tale I made up, Noah! Sue's curse is real and if you're not careful, you will be turned into a monster!”   
  
“Won't happen,” The prince said smugly.   
  
“We'll just see about that,” Ruth replied, feeling both annoyed and anxious.   
  
Her son might be a rebellious jerk, but she prayed that he wouldn't be harmed tonight. If a fairy was able to sneak into the castle, then the power of the curse would take effect and Noah would have no other choice than to fall in love with them.   
  
Even if Ruth had expelled all fairies from Lima, the only reason the decree had worked and they hadn’t entered the kingdom thus far was is because they were her friends, and they had understood Ruth's reasons for their banishment. From her research, she knew anyone with the ability to do magic could also mask their true nature, which meant that someone she had considered a friend could eventually break the law.   
  
As for Fairy Sue, she seemed to be content biding her time until Noah turned sixteen. She was probably waiting gleefully for her magic to do its trick.   
  
When the prince turned big and hairy, Ruth was sure she would be there to gloat. She and her friends would make sure her son would suffer just because Sue's invitation had been lost.   
  
“You'll see, I'll be fine ma,” Noah said.   
  
Knowing that arguing with her son would only cause a migraine, Ruth decided to leave him alone for the time being. He was just too stubborn to listen to her worries. When the time of the ball came, she would make sure the guards were extra vigilant. The fairy might be able to sneak in without her knowing, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to do anything she could to save her son.   
  
As an awkward silence filled the air the room, Noah left with Blaine and Finn He no longer wanted to listen to his mother and he had a ball to get ready for. Going to his room, he began to undress. Clothes fluttered to the ground as he began to complain about his mother. His friends, who were used to the prince's exhibitionism, rolled their eyes at Noah's antics. As he dressed in his finest suit, the boys tried to convince him to listen to his mother for once.   
  
“I know you guys are worried about me but nothing is going to happen to me. After tonight Fairy Sue’s curse will be nothing more than a fairy tale or one of mother’s nightmares,” Noah said as he groomed himself in front of the mirror.   
  
The two friends could only hope that their best friend was right. Blaine and Finn were worried that the  ball would be an utter disaster. Over the years, the palace guards had been methodical and thorough when it came to protecting Noah, but even so, everything could and might go to hell within one night. All it took was one lonely fairy to sneak into their friend’s birthday bash. They could only pray to whatever deity that was listening that the prince was right and there was no such thing as a curse.   
  
As afternoon slowly turned into the night, the Prince’s guests started to pour into the ballroom. Some of them were by his mother’s invitation, like the Berrys and their daughter, Rachel. Others he had known for years like Prince William and his new bride, Emma.   
  
After Noah had made his grand appearance, wearing a custom made black suit from Armani and a new crown fashioned by the blacksmith for the special occasion, he went to greet his friends while simultaneously avoiding Rachel Berry. He liked the diva, but she could be annoying at times especially when it came to discussing the beautiful gift of her voice. She was one of the kingdom’s most famous singers, and never let anyone forget it.   
  
He knew his mother had requested for her to sing later on in the evening. But until he had to thank Rachel for her song, Noah was going to try his best to hide from her unwanted attention.   
  
Thankfully, this time Rachel seemed to be much more interested in Finn than him. She teased the dopey giant as the party was in full swing, and in return, Finn skillfully distracted her as Noah went to speak to Wesley, a young ambassador from Dalton visiting Lima. The prince was doing a little flirting himself when a stunning young blonde walked into the room. Her white bejeweled tulle dress was gorgeous, as was her hair, which was done with soft curls cascading down her back.   
  
As she glided towards the prince, the scent of the woods filled the air. Bedazzled, Noah took her into his arms, and they began to dance around the room slowly to a waltz. Staring into her hazel eyes, the prince felt his heart beating furiously. Never before had he felt this way about anyone. She was a stranger, and yet it was like she was from some kind of distant dream he had a long time ago.   
  
Intrigued, an uncharacteristically shy Noah asked, “What’s your name?”   
  
“Quinn, Your Highness.” She replied in a sweet voice.   
  
Enchanted by her, the prince danced with her all night before disappearing from the ballroom with her in tow. No one noticed he was gone until it was too late; by the time anyone would notice, Noah had already brought the fairy known as Quinn into his room. That night, while under the influence of Sue’s spell, the prince made passionate love to the strange girl.   
  
This was not something the virginal Quinn really wanted to do. But in order to receive her reward, she had no other choice. Even though she was betrothed to Fairy Artie, she was convinced by Sue to take part in her curse. Unbeknownst to most humans, Sue was next in line for Fairyland’s throne. If Fairy Figgins should ever die, she would be in power. Quinn, who always had loved power and prestige, was promised to become Sue’s heir.   
  
To that end, she gave up her fiancé and her virginity for the promise of being queen. She, however, could never love Noah. Her heart would always be Artie’s. So the morning after the ball, Quinn began to regret her decision. As she watched the prince sleep, she wished should turn back the hands of time. While the night before had been pleasurable as the prince was well trained in the ways of gratifying a woman, Quinn had wanted her first time be with Artie. She, however, would probably never see her beloved again. Quinn had lost everything that Artie had been willing to give her. The only thing she felt now was remorse and a sick feeling that everything Fairy Sue had told her was a lie.     
  
As beams of light played in the prince’s room, the beautiful fairy felt the need to leave before Noah awakened. She was just about to get out of the bed when his eyes fluttered open.   
  
Seeing the fairy in all her glory, Noah gave her a heavy lidded smile and gathered Quinn into his strong, muscular arms.   
  
“Good morning,” he whispered, placing a tender kiss upon her cheek.   
  
“Morning Your Highness,” she replied, plastering a smile on her face.   
  
“Please, call me Noah.”   
  
“I should go, Your Majesty,” Quinn said, trying to leave the prince’s arms. He held on, keeping her firmly in his grasp.   
  
“I beg you, don’t go!” He entreated. “ I’ve never felt this way before. I have been with scores of lovers but I never loved them the way I love you!”   
  
“That’s very sweet but…”   
  
“You must stay. I want to learn everything about you; my future queen.”   
  
Shocked, Quinn froze in disbelief. Was Fairy Sue’s magic that potent that it could foster the intense feelings of real love? She knew that Sue was the most feared fairy in her land and now she knew why. She had gone into this situation with her eyes shut. Sue had only told her that if she slept with Noah, he’d change into a hairy beast, and that the curse was in place, she’d be set free, free to become a princess- that is, once Figgins and Sue had been taken care of .   
  
The ancient fairy never told her that the spell would make the Prince fall in love with her. Nor had she informed Quinn what would really turn Noah into a beast.   
  
When she had woken up, she had expected to see a very hairy, monstrous being. She had been quite disappointed when she saw the light shining on a very human muscular chest and a handsome head of curly brown hair. She was already furious with herself that she had given up Artie for a pack of falsehoods from Fairy Sue, and now here she was, being proposed to by a lovesick stranger that she’d never , ever consider marrying. The very idea that he thought she’d jump at the chance made her even more pissed off.   
  
“You hardly know me!” She protested coldly.   
  
“Does that matter? All I need to know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please say you will be my queen.”   
  
“I’m sorry but I can’t.” She said, as she finally succeeded in tearing herself away from his smothering embrace.   
  
In a panic to escape, she moved with lightning speed to throw on some clothing and then ran out of the room and out of the palace without looking back. She was going to find Fairy Sue and rip the ancient fairy a new one. But first she had a fiancé to apologize to. She could only hope that Artie would take her back. Quinn wanted him to forgive her for her trespasses because all she wanted was him. Her thirst for power no longer matter for she would never participate in Sue’s evil deeds again.   
  
After Quinn’s disappearance from the castle, the prince became depressed and grumpy. Gone was the constant player who slept with anyone at the drop of a hat. Instead Noah sulked in his room, waiting for the day his love returned to him.   
  
Months passed with no signs of the beautiful maiden. Even Blaine and Finn couldn’t cheer their friend up. They had thought the news of Finn’s recent engagement to Rachel might perk Noah up, but it didn’t. Nothing seemed to bring the prince out of his funk.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Then one day, the blonde came back to the castle, fourth months pregnant and very angry. Quinn had returned to Fairyland and begged Artie for forgiveness, and he had just decided to take her back when she started to feel ill. Since fairies were immortal and not prone to getting sick, there was only one reason for her nausea. Fairy Quinn was with child. Certain that Artie would never pardon her infidelity, she decided to pay the stupid human prince a visit. He owed her.   
  
“Where is that bastard prince? Noah, come down here now!” She screamed as she stood in the grand hallway.   
  
She had been waiting impatiently for the prince for ten minutes when the queen walked into the room with her bodyguards. Glancing at the frazzled girl, Ruth asked, “Who are you, and what do you want with my son?” Thanks to the deviousness of Sue’s spell, she had forgotten the young maiden who had captured the prince’s attention the night of the ball.   
  
“I want revenge! Now where is he?”   
  
Ruth took a good long at the girl. The signs of pregnancy were unmistakable. Cold realization crept up her spine.   
  
“You… you’re the one,” She cried out.   
  
She had thought they had been so careful. Ruth believed that she no longer had to worry about Sue’s curse because she never saw Noah leave the ballroom the night of his birthday. Instead, she saw the illusion Sue had created for her. All she had was the memory of her son dancing with the dashing Wesley, who wasn’t a threat. Now she would have to watch as her son was punished. In spite of all her precautions, she hadn’t been able to protect him from himself.   
  
“Quinn is that you?” Noah asked happily.   
  
His voice brought Ruth out of her thoughts. “Baby, don’t go near her!” She pleaded, but as usual, the queen could see her son wasn’t listening to her.   
  
“Why did you leave?” He asked in a voice that seemed eerie and disconnected.   
  
The smell of garlic (which was the scent of Quinn’s magic) entwined as the dazed prince walked towards the blond fairy. As he took her in his arms, she growled. Quinn wanted to punish this stupid prince who had sex with her without wearing protection. Because of her, Artie would probably never want to see her again.   
  
“Get off of me!” She shouted, pushing Noah away from her.   
  
“But Quinn…”   
  
“You did this to me!” She ranted, pointing to her blossoming belly. “Stupid idiot couldn't even use protection and now you will be penalized for it! For your crimes against me, you shall become a beast forever!”   
  
After muttering a spell to freeze everyone in place (after all, she didn’t want to be attacked before exacting her revenge on Noah), she pointed at the prince and activated the curse placed upon him. She would indulge the old battle-axe and make him the hairy beast Sue promised he’d be.   
  
Smirking, she watched as a hair sprouted from the handsome teenager’s back and his face elongated. Soon Noah was hunched over as sharp teeth grew in his mouth and claws grew out from his fingers. The prince who was once known for his beauty was now a monster.   
As his shouts of pain and rage echoed throughout the grand hallway, Quinn smiled maliciously. Now that the prince had finished transforming, the fairy murmured another spell before vanishing from sight. Her revenge was complete and the prince wouldn’t be getting any more fair maidens pregnant.   
  
Once she was finally gone, Ruth, Noah, and the queen’s bodyguards were able to move again. From that moment on everything turned into chaos.   
  
As the queen began to cry, her guards urge her to banish the prince. They were afraid that Noah had lost his faculties in this new form and would start killing people. After all he was a primal beast with no care of innocent lives. They began to bind the monster when another blonde fairy suddenly winked into the room.   
  
“You leave the prince alone; he needs to find his unicorn!” Fairy Brittany cried out.   
  
“If we don’t tie him up, he might hurt someone,” Ruth sobbed.   
  
“He won’t hurt anyone, will you Noah?”   
  
“No! What’s happened to me?”   
  
“Quinn is hurt. My poor puppy,” Brittany sang out, dancing in circles.   
  
“Can you fix it?” He pleaded.   
  
“As I told your mother when you were born, no one can rid you of a curse. I could only soften it,” She said as she danced around the hallway. “If someone can love you as a beast, then the spell will be reversed.”   
  
“Impossible! No one will ever love me like this!”   
  
“A unicorn will.” The fairy trilled cryptically. “I must go now, before I am missed. Be warned that Sue will do anything to make sure you stay a beast.”   
  
Executing a perfect pirouette, the slightly delusional fairy giggled before a bright flash filled the room and she vanished, leaving everyone else in the room more confused than ever. They still didn’t know what to do with the prince, and although Brittany said he wasn’t dangerous, it was a chance they couldn’t take.   
  
“What should we do with him, Your Majesty?”   
  
“Take him away to the old castle in the woods.” She commanded. “But first get Blaine and Finn for me.”   
  
“But Your Majesty! That castle hasn't been used since your parents died!” Joe, the captain of the guards reminded her.   
  
“It’s the safest place for him. Just do what I say.”   
  
“Yes Your Highness.”   
  
He scampered away as he tried to avoid looking at Noah. As they waiting for the young man to come back with the prince’s friends, he began to cry. He didn’t want to leave his home for the tiny palace that was nestled in the overgrown woods called Lima Heights. No one went there, except to hunt. He knew living there would be a lonely experience until he found his supposed unicorn.   
  
“Please, mom, don’t make me leave,” he begged.   
  
“I love you Noah but I can’t put our people in danger. How do I know that you will keep your sanity? I can’t risk lives because of you,” she replied trying her best not to be cruel.   
  
“You just don’t want anyone knowing!”   
  
“I tried to warn you and now unfortunately you have to suffer the aftermath of your decision. There is nothing else I can do for you. Blaine and Finn will be able to go with you but that's only if they want to. You'll not command them to join in you exile.”   
  
“But Ma...”   
  
“No, maybe it's time you learned not to be a spoiled brat. I'll not risk your friends’ lives by not telling them the truth. If they decided to go with you even with knowing the consequences, I'll not stop them.”   
  
Knowing that nothing he said would change his mother’s mind, Noah remained quiet until the soldiers finally entered the hallway with his friends. As the two teenagers looked at the prince, they gaped at him in shock. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Instead the cocky bastard they both knew and love, there was a monstrous beast in his place.   
  
“No-No is that you?” Blaine inquired, using his childhood name for his friend.   
  
“It's me.”   
  
“It was the curse wasn't it?” Finn asked sadly.   
  
“Some bitch of a fairy bewitched me. I got her pregnant and it invoked the curse on me. The only way out of it is to find someone who will love me as a hideous creature.”   
  
“If anyone can do it, it's you, Noah,” Blaine said honestly.   
  
“Not looking like this I won't,” the Prince replied, feeling sorry for himself. “They’ll run away screaming.”   
  
“Noah...”   
  
“Look, there’s something I need to ask you guys.” He said, interrupting .   
  
“Anything.” His friends vowed in unison.   
  
“Ma is worried that I might hurt someone while I like this so she’s sending me to Lima Heights.”   
  
“But that's miles away from here,” Finn responded.   
  
“That's the point, dude. Anyway, it’s going to be pretty lonely...”   
  
“We'll go with you,” Blaine quickly interjected.   
  
“Of course we will,” Finn agreed.   
  
Having their best friend living in an abandoned castle alone wasn’t an option. It would drive Noah insane to be in exile without anyone to talk to. The two friends couldn't help but to wonder why the queen was doing this. Despite looking like a werewolf, the prince was acting like himself- just a little depressed, but that was to be expected. Ruth had to do what was good for her people but wasn’t she hurting her son in the process by not accepting him?   
  
“I have to be honest.” Noah said grimly. “I feel like myself right now, but as my mother says, there is a possibility that I might go insane and hurt you both. And Finn, you're about to marry Rachel. I can't ask you to leave her to be with me.”   
  
“It won't be a problem,” Finn promised. “I’ll talk to her. She can go with us.”   
  
“We're talking about Rachel here.” The Prince said dryly. “You sure she can live without her applause?”   
  
“You must be feeling better,” Blaine teased, glad to see his friend’s spirits were lifting a bit. They would be a much needed distraction for Noah, and perhaps they could be a good influence as well in teaching the Prince some manners and the value of showing kindness. Noah could be kind of sweet when he wanted to be, but unfortunately, up until now he had mostly been an arrogant asshole. If they could rid him of his player tendencies and make him loveable, it was more likely that he could win someone’s love and the curse could be broken.   
  
“Whatever.”   
  
“Finn, I doubt you can convince Rachel to leave her cushy life here at the castle,” Blaine responded, ignoring Noah's childish behavior.   
  
Honestly, he couldn't look in the Prince's eyes without laughing. It was humorous to see a pout on a Noah's new wolf face. It made the supposedly dangerous monster look endearingly silly, and confirmed to Blaine right then that he and Finn had nothing to worry about. Noah didn't have one violent bone in his body when it came to the people he loved and no curse would ever change that.   
  
“You're probably right. Mike, would you mind finding my fiancée?” He asked, turning to the captain of the guards next to him.   
  
“When you come back, we'll be in the throne room.” Queen Ruth said.   
  
The stoic young man nodded and left. As they moved into the other room, Noah couldn't help but wonder if Finn would actually be coming with him and Blaine. He knew how demanding Rachel could be and there was no way she would choose to live away from the spotlight. A part of Blaine hoped that she refused to go with them. It wasn't that he didn't like Rachel; the truth was that he had been in love with Finn for a long as he could remember. He was just too shy to do anything about it. While Rachel might be Finn's future bride, Blaine felt they were mismatched. She never seemed to take her fiancé's feelings in account.   
  
Blaine was still deep in thought when a shrill scream echoed throughout the throne room. “What the hell is that?” Rachel shouted, pointing a shaking finger at Noah.   
  
“Sweetheart, that's the Prince,” the gentle giant said, hoping to calm Rachel down.   
  
“He's hideous! How can I sing tonight when I've been traumatized by his ugly face?” .   
  
“Rachel...” the queen warned.   
  
“I'm sorry Your Majesty. I know it seems disrespectful, but I'm just speaking the truth.”   
  
Finn stared at his fiancé like she had two heads. What happened to the sweet, kind girl he had fallen in love with? He found it hard to believe that Rachel could be so selfish, so he decided to give her a chance to redeem herself. Hopefully, she would surprise everyone and agree to go to the castle in Lima Heights with him.   
  
“Rachel, honey, there is something I have to ask you,” he whispered gently.   
  
“What is darling?” She said with a false sweetness. She had a bad feeling she knew what he was about to say, but couldn't believe that Finn would actually be considering subjecting her to the company of something so horrible as this monster until she heard the words actually pass his lips.   
  
“As can already see, Rachel, Noah has been bewitched by Fairy Quinn. While the spell remains active, the Prince will be living in the old ancestral castle in Lima Heights. Blaine and I are going to join him. I was hoping you'd come with us-”   
  
He stopped there, as Rachel was already shaking her head.   
  
“No, Finn. How do you expect me to pursue my stage career living in the backwoods? I'm meant to shine, and I can't do so there!”   
  
He glowered. “Is your career really more important than me?”   
  
“I love you Finn, but stardom is something I've dreamed of since I was a little girl,” Rachel replied honestly. “Why can’t Blaine go with the Prince, and you can stay here with me?”   
  
“Why? Because he’s my best friend and right now he needs my help! I won’t turn my back on him!”   
  
“You two do know I'm right here, right?” Noah asked the feuding couple. He hated that he was the cause. And that in light of the way Rachel was reacting to him, the outlook for his becoming human again was becoming increasingly gloomy.     
  
“It looks like we're at an impasse,” Rachel huffed, ignoring the beast.   
  
“Yes.” Finn said stiffly. “I’m sorry, but-”   
  
The diva interrupted. “You know what? It’s okay! I understand. You care about me, but he’s your priority. I care about you but I love the spotlight and can’t give it up. It’s just the way things are.” Slipping off her engagement ring, she gave it back and kissed him on the cheek. “Good luck, Finn. You’re going to need it.”   
  
With that, the singer turned dramatically and walked out of the room, leaving Finn staring at the floor.   
  
Noah walked over to his friends. Knowing that they were making sacrifices in their personal lives for him, he did something he had never done before; gave Finn and Blaine a huge hug. He’d never been the nicest person when it came to his best friends but they still wanted to be there for him. That meant everything to him. If he had to be exiled, at least he would be with the two people who truly cared about him. He could only hope that he found his “true love” soon so his friends could get their lives back.   
  
“Thank you,” he said, holding both of them in his large, hairy arms.   
  
Not questioning Noah's sentimentality, they practically squeezed the life out of foreboding creature. Unfortunately, even the sight of her son being normal with Blaine and Finn didn't look as if it would sway Ruth's mind. He would still be exiled and the Prince couldn't help but feel a little resentful towards his mother. She was the queen, she had to care more about her people than him. That didn’t mean it was fair or that he had to accept it.   
  
When Noah and his friends left to go to theirs rooms to pack a few meager belongings he walked by his mother without even acknowledging her. In fact just to piss her off further, he refused to be escorted to the older castle by her soldiers.


	5. Chapter 5

After they were done gathering some of their essentials, the three boys set out on their journey to Lima Heights. Watching as they went, Queen Ruth began to cry. Noah hadn't even bothered saying goodbye to her. Perhaps, one day he would understand her decision but until then she could hope that her baby would be okay. With Blaine and Finn by his side perhaps Noah would find someone to break his curse. For now, all she could do was sit and wait.  
  
It was a three day journey from the castle to the woods. As they walked along the dusty roads of Lima, nothing about Noah seemed to have changed except people’s reactions to him. The fact he looked like a huge werewolf with snarling teeth didn’t mean he wasn’t the same boy they’d met eleven years ago.  Sure, he was cranky and sullen about the situation but for the first time he was truly thankful for his friends and grateful that they’d given up their lives at court to be with him.  
  
When they finally arrived at the old palace, the three boys saw how run down it was. Overgrown weeds and vines seemed to entwine around the stone structure, making them wonder how broken down the castle looked inside. Noting all the things that needed to be spruced up, the teenager walk into the small cobweb coated hallway. Upon further inspection of the royal abode, they saw that everything was covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime. They would need to spruce up the place if they planned on having Noah's future honey over for tea. So the first order of business was to start cleaning up the old place, something that would take months to complete given its size.  
  
Two years later…  
  
The inventor's son, Kurt, was turning eighteen years old in a small village at the edge of the kingdom of Lima. It was hard to be celebrating another birthday without his mother, who had died of scarlet fever four years before, but his father always made a big deal out of celebrating the day. As he blew out the candles on the birthday cake that Burt had worked so hard on not burning, Kurt wondered what life would be life outside of Lima.  
  
Growing up, he sometimes would dream of a world outside of the poor providential kingdom but his father needed him, especially since Burt had just suffered a heart attack. As much as he was glad to stay and help, living in a place where no one except your own family understood you wasn't easy. He’d been told that he was handsome and multi-talented but he was also very aware the villagers thought him to be a little odd.  
  
Unlike the people of his hometown, Kurt had a little obsession when it came to fashion. This was of course was seen as being something quite frivolous by the poor villagers. So while most boys were off mining or farming, he was a purveyor of the finest clothing.  
  
It was thanks to his father's genius inventions and the money he got selling them that Kurt had been able to set up a tiny shop in the village. Although the high quality of the clothes he sold didn’t make them affordable for his neighbors, the higher echelon of Lima had kept him in business.  
  
His store was the only small bit of happiness he had in Lima. It and his father were the only reasons he didn't leave the hell hole of doom. Not only did he hate Lima but he was being pursued by the village idiot. Unfortunately, the shepherdess' son, Sebastian, was considered a good catch. The only people who seemed to disagree with the men and women who fawned all over him were him and his best friend, Sam.  
  
In fact, their consensus was that Sebastian was an annoying asshole and no matter how many times Sam threatened Sebastian to beat him up, the village's golden boy wouldn't leave Kurt alone. Sebastian would stop at nothing to get the beautiful store owner to be his husband. He and his little toady, Pony, had made it their mission to wear Kurt down. He, of course, tried to ignore them. The only time Sebastian seemed to be scarce was when Burt was in town. Lately, however, his father had been traveling more often; which meant that he was being stalked by the little bastard.  
  
Even though Sam tried to help Kurt by being overly protective, Sebastian was a wily weasel. So while his best friend was off teaching the little children of the village how to play the guitar, Kurt was being cornered in his store by town's so-called stud. Sebastian had strolled into the store with his silent stooge and practically slobbered on him. After making sure that all of Kurt's customers had left, he flipped the opened sign to close.  
  
“What do you want?” Kurt asked in frustration.  
  
"One date with you, Kurt.”  
  
“Sebastian, I really don’t think-”  
  
“Picture this; a large mansion... my little husband massaging my back... our children sitting by the fire.”  
  
“Um, no, I’m afraid I can’t.”  
  
“With me, you can't lose. You won't get a better offer.”  
  
“No thanks. Now if you would kindly leave my store?”  
  
“One day you will change your mind.” Sebastian said, strutting out the door with Pony slithering after him.  
  
The day he went out with Sebastian was the day Kurt lost his marbles. There was no way in hell he was going to lower his standards. Since he was little he dreamed of the perfect partner and Sebastian didn't fit the bill. He just wished that the jerk would leave him alone. Maybe he could talk Sam into having another discussion with the asshole since nothing he said seemed to faze the shepherdess' son. Hopefully, having the lad, formerly from the kingdom of Kentucky, talk to Sebastian would get him off of Kurt's case.  
  
When Sam came home and learned about what happened, he decided to pay Sebastian a little visit. Finding him at the local bar, Scandals, surrounded by the young men and women of the village, he rolled his eyes. There was no way a guy like him would ever land a sweet guy like Kurt. His friend deserved the best and Sebastian wasn't remotely good enough for someone like Kurt Hummel. Annoyed with the whole entire situation, Sam approached Lima's Casanova.  
  
“We need to talk!”  
  
“About what, I have nothing to say to you, dork.”  
  
“Looks like you want to do this the hard way,” Sam growled as he finally got angry. He grabbed the front of Sebastian's shirt. “Dismiss your harem.”  
  
“You can go,” Sebastian uttered in surprise. He hadn’t expected the timid little mouse to become a lion.  
  
After his groupies had left, Sam still didn't let Sebastian go. He might not like violence but it seemed the only way he could make the moron listen. Tightening his grip, he glared angrily at shepherdess' son. Basically, Sam had scared the crap out of him again (for now). Once he was done with Sebastian he wouldn’t want to have anything to do with Kurt; he hoped.  
  
“Listen to me you little shit, I want you to leave my best friend alone!”  
  
“Why should I?” Sebastian asked, smirking at Sam. He didn't care what the nerdy dork had to say, Kurt would be his.  
  
“If you don’t, I’ll rearrange your face,” Sam growled, trying to make good on his promise to kick Sebastian’s ass.  
  
“Yeah right. I'm not scared of you. And I don’t need to fight. Now let go.”  
  
There was nothing he could do if the guy wouldn’t fight. Reluctantly, Sam let go.  
  
Smiling maliciously, Sebastian sashayed out of the door, leaving an angry Sam behind.  
  
He was the most handsome man in the village and didn't he deserve someone as beautiful as he? Kurt was the only one in the village who was worthy of being his potential partner. He wasn't about to back off just because the village's music teacher said to. Kurt would be his and Sebastian would do anything to have the pretty store owner as his husband.  
  
Unfortunately, the one person that could get Sebastian to leave Kurt alone was peddling his inventions in the kingdom of Las Vegas. Burt had gone there in hopes of selling his idea to the highest bidder. After visiting the Tower, which was the epicenter of the large domain, the inventor was able to monetarily exceed his expectations. Happy to earn enough money to fund more inventions, Burt was eager to go home and share his good fortune.  
  
The truth was he knew all about Sebastian's little obsession with his son. Even though he was worried about leaving Kurt defenseless against the sleaze, he needed the money his job bought to them. Kurt's store might make a modest profit but it was his inventions that kept them afloat. Burt had no other choice than to take the opportunity given to him. He hated it but if he didn't sell his wares, they would be out on the streets. He just hoped that Sam would look after his son while he was away.  
  
Now that he was done with business, Burt was itching to go home. After packing up his belongings in his wagon, the inventor began to drive home to Lima. As day turned into night, he began to grow weary. Unaware that he had taken the wrong road due to his sleepiness, Burt drove down the long and winding road to Lima Heights Adjacent. He had neared the once dilapidated castle before he realized the mistake, and then his wagon lost its wheel. Groaning, Burt had no other to choice than to leave his belongings behind and see if there was anyone at palace who could help him.


	6. Chapter 6

During their two years at the affectionately named Star World Castle, some things had changed for Noah and his best friends. The palace was now clean and livable, thanks to their months of hard work. They had made their new home into a thing of beauty and even planted a couple of gardens as a finishing touch. While the made Star World livable again, their friendship had changed as well. Finn, Blaine, and Noah had become a small family; their bond deepened as the years of exile passed by. This new development, however, had made things more difficult for Blaine; especially when he decided to reveal his deep hidden secret.   
  
They had just had another failure of obtaining someone who would love the prince even as a werewolf when Blaine gathered up his courage to tell Finn exactly how he felt about the gentle giant. They had just dealt with comforting Noah (who had though the some drunk named April was “the one”) and were about to eat dinner, when Blaine decided to stop fiddling with his napkin and blurted, “I love you Finn.”   
  
“I love you too, dude,” he replied, a goofy grin lighting up his face. “You're an awesome friend!”   
  
“Um, Finn, that isn't what I meant. I love you like you loved Rachel, I’ve felt this way since I was thirteen years old,” he admitted.   
  
“I'm sorry Blaine, but...”   
  
“I know, Finn, you only see me as a friend.”   
  
“ I do. You will always be my one of my best friends.”   
  
“Thanks, Finn. I just needed to know.” Blaine whispered, before leaving the kitchen table.   
  
At the time, Noah had thought the admission would divide his friends and make their living arrangements awkward. He was happy to be wrong. Instead of silence and ignoring one another, Finn and Blaine's friendship deepened. They were like brothers now, which made the whole idea of Blaine's crush on the big dope a little embarrassing. Noah still teased them about it but they never did admonish the prince for his childishness. In fact, in was nice to see him in good spirits considering the fact that he believed that his curse would never be broken.   
  
It had been two years since Quinn had invoked the curse and turned him into a werewolf for getting her pregnant.   
  
He was about to give up on being human again when there was a knock on the door.   
  
It was the clichéd dark and stormy night when the stranded traveler arrived at the castle. Since they hadn't had a visitor to their little ghetto since April left them for the kingdom of New York, Blaine used caution when he opened the door. Finding a weary man wearing a John Deere trucker hat on the other side, he asked, “May we help you?”   
  
“I hope so, son. My cart has lost a wheel; I thought perhaps someone here would have the means to help me fix it.” Burt said, ignoring the fact that Blaine looked less than welcoming.   
  
“I'm sorry sir, but I’m certain that no one living here knows how to fix wagons.”   
  
“That’s all right.” Burt sighed. “I would have taken care of it myself but it’s a ways back in the woods, and it's too dark for me to work on it...”   
  
The man looked so tired and discouraged, Blaine felt very sorry for him.   
  
“Would you like to stay here for the night and try to fix it up in the morning?” He asked impulsively.   
  
“That would be wonderful. I thank you for your kindness, son.” Burt replied as he gladly entered the castle.   
  
Once in the foyer, however, the older man stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the ominous shadow of a man- sized beast. Standing on its hind feet at five feet eleven inches, the wolf-like creature seemed oddly civilized, and yet reeked of danger and savagery. In dire fear for his life, Burt's heart pounded at the wall of his chest. The only thing he could think of was how upset his boy would be when his father didn't come home. There was no way in hell he could outrun this beast. His life was no longer in his control. He could only hope that the wolf man would have mercy on him.   
  
The beast spoke in a polite, cultured voice. “I am the master here. Welcome to Star World Castle, good sir.”   
  
“Thank you,” Burt mumbled, trying desperately not to show how scared he was.   
  
“You don't have anything to fear from me, I will not harm you,” Noah promised.   
  
“Of course you won't.” His guest whispered nervously. “Thank you.”   
  
“Let me show you to the guest room,” Blaine interrupted.   
  
The older man followed the teenager out of the room, averting his eyes from the beast. He didn't notice the deep sadness in Noah's hazel eyes.   
  
The Prince was tired of the way people stared at him, but resigned to it. He had gone through ten house guests since his curse and each of them looked at him with utter disgust when he’d tried to be a gentleman. Burt was just one of the many who refused to see beyond the fur and monstrous face.   
  
It was cruelly ironic that he, the player who hadn't cared about anyone's feelings as long as he got what he wanted, had gotten his heart broken over and over again and was losing all hope that he would ever meet his unicorn.   
  
The only humans who didn't look at him any differently were Finn and Blaine. Neither of them, however, was “the one” he was looking for. He never felt anything for them besides friendship.   
  
“Are you okay?” Finn asked.   
  
“No, I’m not okay. I loathe that I have to be seen this. I hate that anyone who sees me treats me like a piece of dirt. My own mother doesn’t even want me around,” the Prince replied bitterly.   
  
“Aw, Noah...”   
  
“If I’ve learned anything through this whole ordeal, it’s that you and Blaine are truly my family,” the Beast continued, cutting off whatever it was Finn had to say. “No matter what happens, that will never change.”   
  
“I wish other people would see you the way Blaine and I do. You have changed some much in the past two years. Sure, you're crankier than you used to be-”   
  
“Get to the point.” An annoyed Noah growled.   
  
“But you're not as cocky as you used to be either,” Finn said.   
  
“That's because I'm a fucking freak that can't get a person to see beyond the hair and razor sharp teeth.”   
  
“You have to be patient, Noah. You'll find your unicorn someday. After all, Brittany did promise you that-”   
  
“Stupid ditzy fairy,” the cursed teen muttered before Finn could say anything else.   
  
Leaving his well- intentioned best friend behind, Noah went to walk around the gardens. He knew that Finn meant well but their conversation was a sore subject for the prince. He had thought his curse would be reversed by now. After all he was a smooth talker but nothing Noah could say or do to change his situation.   
  
He couldn't make anyone love him. He had hoped April, who has spent most of her time at Star World Castle drinking, would see him with her beer goggles but even having a copious amount of alcohol in your blood didn't make him look any prettier. So once she was sober, April had run the hell out of dodge. This was a striking blow to Noah’s already waning ego. In his first year of exile, he had held onto Brittany's promise. He had believed the batty fairy could see the future; that she knew something he didn't. He couldn't see know that she was delusional. For who could ever love a beast?   
  
Night enveloped Kurt's small village as he gazed out the window. It had been three weeks since his father Burt left for the kingdom of Las Vegas and he was beginning to worry. The older man has promised that he would be home by his birthday. The sun had rose and set on the day of his eighteenth birthday with no sight of Burt's beloved beat up cart. Worried, Kurt's brain came up with the worst case scenario-which was that his father was lying somewhere in a ditch, bleeding to death. He wanted to go out to look for him but it would be too dark to search for Burt. He would have to wait for the crack of dawn to set out.   
  
He sat on the windowsill, trying not to fall asleep. As his blue eyes began to droop, there was a knock on the door. Thinking that his father was home at last, Kurt leaped from his sitting place. Without any hesitation, he quickly opened the front door only to find Sebastian at the other side. Even though Sam had scared him away for a while, the vain teen had started bothering Kurt again. In fact, Sebastian had been stalking him the entire two week that Burt was gone. Annoyed, Kurt tried to slam the door on the frustrating jerk but the other teen had caught it before it could close on him.   
  
“Aren't you happy to see me?” Sebastian pouted.   
  
“Not really,” Kurt said, walking back to the windowsill.   
  
“Aww, don't be that way. I was just checking to see how you're doing.   
  
“I'm fine, Sebastian. Now please leave!”   
  
“Not when your father hasn't come back home yet,” he said with a smirk.   
  
“How do you know that?” Kurt demanded.   
  
“People talk. Burt is never really here for you. He is always going off to sell his garbage. You know if you would just agree to be my husband you will never have to be alone.”   
  
“I won’t. I don't deserve you, Sebastian.”   
  
“I know, but I'm willing to make the sacrifice.”   
  
“No, thanks. Now please call before I get the constable,” Kurt threatened.   
  
“Fine, I'll go. But you'll rue the day that you turned down Sebastian Smythe!” Sebastian sneered.   
  
Once he was gone, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he would love to have a family of his own, he wasn't interested in someone like Sebastian. He didn't want an egotistical asshat that only cared about himself. When Kurt pictured his future husband, it was always someone who was loving and kind. Sebastian didn't have either of those qualities. In fact, Kurt believed that he would remain single as long as he lived in Lima. There was no one that seemed to have the qualities that he was looking for in a significant other. He would never want Sebastian and he wished that the older teen would leave him alone. Besides he had other issues to worry about like his missing father.   
  
Burt’s absence had been extended far longer than he’d planned for.  After looking at the cart, he saw that it beyond repair. Having to build a new one from scratch, the older man stayed with Blaine, Finn, and Noah for two week until the work on his cart was done. While he was there he got to know two of the boys better. Yet, he refused to go near the beast.   
  
Every bone in his body was telling him to stay away from Noah. Blaine and Finn, however, promised that he would not be harm. In fact, the two boys wanted Burt to at least try to get to know the prince. So one day, he decided to give the werewolf a chance. After all it was what his beloved wife, Elizabeth, would have done. She would have looked beyond the beast and get to know the person inside. With her memory in mind, he approached the monster while he sat in the garden's gazebo Finn built.   
  
“Um... hello,” Burt greeted, feeling a bit nervous.   
  
“What do you want?” A gruff voice questioned.   
  
Daring to look in the werewolf's hazel eyes; he could only see pain and hurt. Knowing that he had judged the creature prior getting to know it, Burt felt a bit ashamed of himself. He had always hated the way the villagers had treated his son, Kurt and now he had done the same exact thing. Burt had assumed that the beast that stood before him was pure evil. He had been wrong.   
  
“I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you,” the older man admitted.   
  
“Don't bother, you're right about me.” Noah growled angrily. Not willing to forgive Burt for his transgressions.   
  
“But...”   
  
“I know your cart is finished! I expect you to leave here by tonight! Go and never return!”   
  
Instead of fear, Burt only felt sorrow. Noah had finished building a wall around his heart to protect it from getting hurt any further and the older man couldn't help but feel that it had been his fault. The truth was, however, that Burt's actions had been the final straw for the prince. It had all began with his mother's choice to exile and ended with most people's refusal to see beyond his brutish exterior. Weary from trying to prove differently, Noah decided to be what everyone wanted, a beast. The past three weeks had only confirmed that his choice was the right one.   
  
The Prince had tried to reach out to Burt during his stay at Star World Castle but Noah been rebuffed at every turn. The older man's actions only proved that he couldn't trust anyone besides Finn and Blaine. Fear, it seemed, had made even an awesome dad like Burt turn into the one thing he hated the most; ignorant. Seeing Noah so closed off caused Burt to become ashamed of how he treated the young prince. He had no other choice to go. Prior to leaving, however, older man made another mistake. One that would cost him everything he loved.   
  
As a full moon rose, shining its light on the small palace, Burt gathered up all of his belongings. Thinking that everyone was asleep, he crept out of Star World Castle. He was about go to retrieve his cart when Burt decided to visit the beast's garden one last time. After strolling around the beautiful grounds for a moment, he saw a calla lily one Elizabeth's favorite flowers. Smiling, he absently picked it for his son. As he lifted the flower up to smell, he heard a loud growl.   
  
“What do you think you're doing?” Noah asked angrily.   
  
“I'm sorry...”   
  
“I don't want to hear your excuses! I opened up my house to you and not only did you treat me with disrespect but now you are stealing from me!”   
  
“You're right, I haven't been too kind to you and for that I apologize. I'm not proud of how I treated you, it's just that this flower reminds me of my wife and I wanted to give it to me son.”   
  
After hearing that Burt had a child, a small flicker of hope light inside Noah's heart. Cursing the fact he still had faith in Fairy Brittany's promise, the prince made a hasty determination. Letting his guard down one last time, he looked at the older man. Seeing fear mixed with sadness in large brown eyes, Noah whole demeanor changed. Compassion replaced angry as he prayed that Burt would agree to his plight.   
  
“Bring him to me and everything will be forgiven,” he replied, believing that it was a good compromise.   
  
“What? You can't be serious!!! Kurt is my only son,” he exclaimed, trying to convince Noah out of his decision.   
  
“I know you don't like me but there are things that you don't know about me. Your son could be the key of getting out this hellish nightmare. I vow to you that I will not harm him.” The Beast promised.   
  
“I can't! Why should he suffer for something I did?” Burt wailed.   
  
“Then, I have no other choice. You will remain here until the day you die!” Noah threatened, his anger returning once again.   
  
“I would have it no other way,” Burt replied, following the werewolf back to the castle.   
  
It was a week after Burt was imprisoned by Noah that Kurt began to seriously worry about his father’s whereabouts. Once he was sure Sebastian was gone and the morning had just come to the edge of the village, the young store owner went to find his employees, Tina and Rory . After  he was sure he was leaving his business in good hands, Kurt prepared to go in search for his father.


	7. Chapter 7

He was about to leave on his journey when Sam found him and offered to join him. Knowing that his best friend wouldn't take no for an answer, Kurt decided to let him tag along. As they rode out of the village on the two horses Kurt has raised since they were foals, they followed the path to the kingdom of Las Vegas.   
  
They were galloping adjacent to the woods when they spotted a cart's faded tracks. Believing them to be signs of Burt's whereabouts,  the two teenagers followed the wheel markings and drag marks until they arrived on the grounds of Star World Castle. Wrinkling his nose at the poorly painted blue and green palace, Kurt dismounted his horse and walked up to the front door. He grimaced at the ugly gold dragon doorbell before ringing it. He only had a wait a minute prior to a goofy giant answering it.   
  
“Hello, can I help you?” Finn greeted.   
  
“Yes, I am looking for my father, Burt Hummel,” Kurt replied as Sam quietly joined him on the front stoop. “We think he might have had some trouble with his cart. Would you happen to have seen him?”   
  
“Come in,” the tall teen whispered, leading them inside.   
  
“So he's here?” Kurt inquired, too loudly.   
  
“Be quiet, he'll hear you.” Finn warned Kurt.   
  
“Who's there?” a gruff voice growled.   
  
“No one,” Finn lied.   
  
“Finnegan,” Noah warned as he lurked unseen in the shadows of the stairway.   
  
“Fine, Kurt Hummel is here looking for his father.”   
  
Intrigued, the Prince came from the darkness, shocking the other teen. The blue eyed boy gazed at Noah and shuttered. Never before had Kurt seen someone so grotesque. Even Sebastian, who had an ugly heart, was handsome in his own way. This creature in front of him, however, made Kurt feel fear, pity and disgust.   
  
Unfortunately, his emotions were reflected in his eyes causing Noah to recoil. He wanted to hide but the prince needed to stay and face the other teen. He knew his idea would be doomed. Surely taking in this boy would just ended up being another disappointment for him.   
  
“Where is he?” Kurt asked angrily. “If you have hurt him...”   
  
“I have done nothing your father, it is he who has taken advantage of my kindness,” the Prince growled.   
  
“Is this true?” He asked Finn; believing that the werewolf was lying to him.   
  
“Yes, he took Noah's prized calla lilies.”   
  
“What he has done must not go unpunished!”   
  
“Are you so cruel that you would harm my father for a stupid flower? You are nothing but a monster, why should something so small matter to you?”   
  
“Your father's life for yours,” the prince interrupted, ignoring Kurt's plight. “That is my condition for letting him go.”   
  
“And what if I say no?”   
  
“Then he will stay here as my prisoner forever.”   
  
“I will stay with you but on one condition,” Kurt replied.   
  
“Anything,” Noah answered, showing a bit of overdue kindness.   
  
“I'll live here with you but only if my friend Sam is able to come as well,” the young store owner said, pointing to the quiet boy standing next to the door.   
  
“Your wish is my command.” The Prince asked sarcastically. “Is there anything else you would like to ask for?”   
  
“Yes, I would like to see my father.”   
  
“Show him to Burt’s room, Finn,” Noah ordered, before disappearing into the shadows once again.   
  
The tall teen led the two boys to the East wing of Star World Castle. As they walked down the long corridor, Finn could help but hope that Kurt would be the one to lift Noah's curse. The boy was sassy enough to keep the stubborn, angry prince on his toes. He was exactly what Noah needed in a partner and future husband. The only problem was that so far Kurt refused to see beyond the monster; for now.   
  
Finn, however, wanted to believe that things would change once Kurt stayed with them. Hopefully, having Sam there wouldn't be a hindrance. Getting Kurt to fall in love with Noah would be next to impossible the way it was without interference. The tall teen hadn't missed the way he had looked at the prince.   
  
But perhaps he and Blaine could turn it to their advantage, get Sam's advice during their scheming phase. Maybe Kurt's friend could help speed things up. They could use another head when it came to finding Noah his unicorn.   
  
Optimistic about his “genius plan,” Finn practically skipped to Burt's so called jail cell.   
  
Once they reached a door at the end of the East wing's hallway, the tall teen knocked on it. After a couple of seconds, Burt opened the door to reveal a large and lavishly decorated room. Next to the bed a banquet fit for a king had been set off. For someone who was supposedly being punished for his transgressions, Burt was certainly being treated well.   
  
Noah, for all his faults, liked the older man and couldn't find it in his heart to put Burt in a cold, damp cell. This act of mercy showed Finn and Blaine that the prince had used the calla lilies as an excuse to get Kurt to come to the castle.   
  
The store owner, however, didn't seem to realize that his father was being treated well; he flew into Burt's arms and practically hugged him to death. “Dad, are you okay?”   
  
“I'm fine Kurt,” Burt said, happy to see his son.   
  
“He didn't hurt you did he?” He inquired worriedly.   
  
“No, he didn't son. He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him,” the older man told Kurt.   
  
“Dad, don't lie to me. He's a monster! He imprisoned you for steal a flower and now he wants to keep me here as a hostage in order for him to let you go.”   
  
“Noah is only doing...”   
  
“I don't want to hear it dad,” he said angrily. “I will stay here but I don't have to like him!”   
  
“Just give him a chance son,” Burt pleaded.   
  
During his time at the castle after he had taken the flower, the older man had no other choice but to get over his prejudice when it came to Noah. His wish to get to know the teenaged prince a little bit better had been granted. What he had learned made Burt feel foolish.   
  
He could hope that his son wouldn't make the same mistake. Perhaps Kurt living with the cursed prince would be a good thing. After all, there were still many things about the world and people that his son could still learn. Being with Noah would make Kurt see that sometimes you have to look beyond the surface. But for now, his son was listening to his wise advice. Instead, he was peeking inside Burt's room as Sam and Finn stayed behind with the older man.   
  
“At least he didn't put you in a dark, dank cell but did he really have to feed you bacon,” Kurt said, looking at the banquet table with disgust.   
  
“Um, that was my fault,” Finn replied sheepishly. “I felt bad for Burt because all Noah would give him was healthy crap.”   
  
“I guess you just left out the part where you tell the evil monster and his buddies that you have a heart condition?” He asked, glaring at his father.   
  
“The next time I get kidnapped by a werewolf I will be sure to give him my medical history.”   
  
“Look, if I'm going to stay here dad, you're going have to learn how to take care of yourself. That means no more bacon,” Kurt reminded Burt.   
“I know,” he replied, grabbing his son before giving him a great big bear hug. “Are you sure you want to do this?”   
  
“What other choice do I have? You can stay here, not in your condition. I'm sure your friend, the werewolf, will take good care of me,” the teenager cajoled.   
  
“There are other options,” Burt said reluctantly.   
  
“Like what?”   
  
“I can stay here instead.”   
  
“Out of the question! You’ve been taking care of me for my entire life, Dad; it's time that I did the same for you.”   
  
Knowing how stubborn Kurt could be, Burt decided to not press his son on the matter. Besides he still believed that Noah would be good for his kid. So he would leave Kurt in the cursed prince's care but first he had a werewolf to talk to. After the older man had gathered up some of the stuff Noah had given him during his imprisonment at the castle, he followed Finn, Kurt and Sam back to the hallway. The young store owner was about to say good-bye to his father when Burt asked, “where is Noah?”   
  
“He's probably in the library with Blaine,” Finn replied.   
  
Lately Blaine had been making himself scarce as he researched other possible ways of reversing Noah's curse. He, however, couldn't find anything to help his friend but that didn't stop Blaine from reading every single book at his disposal. Recently, Noah had been joining his best friend in his quest. The library had not become a place of solace for the prince but it was now one of his favorite hiding places.   
  
“Can you show me where that is, Finn? I would like to talk to him.”

  
“You two stay here,” the tall teen ordered before showing Burt to room in the West corridor of the castle.  
  
As Noah and Blaine sat in the library studying at a table together, the door to the room squeaked open. Glancing up, the prince rolled his eyes at the sight of Finn. He knew his friend meant well but sometimes he wished that Finn wouldn't stick his nose into things he would never understand. He closed his book before glancing at Burt. Looking over at Blaine, Noah mumbled, “Could you leave us alone for a moment?”  
  
Once the other teen left the room, he signaled Burt over so that he could join Noah on the couch. An uncomfortable silence filled the library and several minutes ticked by as the Prince pondered if he was doing the right thing. He was starting to think that keeping Kurt at Star World Castle against his will wasn't such a good idea. But what else could he do?  
  
Finally ready to talk, he turned to Burt. Hiding his vulnerability under a mask of gruffness, he asked, “Just what do you need, Mr. Hummel?”  
  
“For you to please give Kurt a chance to know you,” he replied honestly.  
  
“Why should I? Have you seen the way he looks at me?”  
  
“I have. But I also know my son. He just might surprise you.”

“All I can promise you is that I will take care of him. He will not be harmed here.”  
  
“I believe you,” Burt said honestly. “I know that I've treated you unfairly because of your appearance, and for that I am very sorry.”  
  
“I forgive you, Mr. Hummel. I confess that I am going to miss your presence here.”  
  
“You, Blaine and Finn were the best captors a guy could ever have,” Burt said with a sad smile.  
  
The truth was that the older man had had the run of the castle. During his imprisonment, he was treated like a king. While, he knew that Noah wouldn't let him leave the palace, he still had made sure Burt was properly taken care of. Not only had the prince tried to give him healthy meals (Finn, of course, always found ways to defy his friend and sneak some junk food to Burt), but Noah made sure the older man at least ate dinner with him and his friends.  
  
It was during that time he got to know the young man he call a beast and learn he wasn't as fierce as Burt once believed. What he saw was a teenager who had made a lot of mistakes that had led up to him being curse. He could only hope that Kurt would eventually see passed what he saw in the so-called beast. After saying one last good-bye to his son and the residence of Star World Castle, the older man made his way home; leaving Kurt behind with a monster he despised  
  
After staying at the monstrosity’s place for more than six months, Kurt was still miserable, and would have done just about anything to go home. He didn't even have his best friend to talk to. Though he had thought Sam would be a companion and create a buffer between him and the ugly werewolf, it turned out his best friend had taken to spending more time with Blaine. As a consequence, Kurt had never felt more alone, and couldn't help but feel a little bit betrayed.  
  
That’s when he’d decided to barricade himself in his room; eating meals by himself while Sam got to know Blaine, Finn and Noah better.  
  
Although it was true that Sam was falling down on his best friend duties, he was doing it for Kurt's own good. Going behind the fashionable boy's back, he began plotting with Finn and Blaine on how to get Kurt to look at Noah in a whole different light. Falling in love with Blaine was just an added bonus to pushing Kurt towards his happy ending. Now, if only they could coax him out of his room.  
  
As Sam, Finn, and Blaine set themselves up for utter failure, Noah took refuge in his garden. As the prince's precious lilies slowly faded to away to be replaced by blooming roses. Picking a one of the more unusual colors, a sterling purple, Noah gazed at it before sitting down on one of the benches Finn had built when they had first came to the castle. After plucking one of its petals, he sighed.  
  
He wished he had listened to his mother the night of the ball. He couldn't even remember what it was like to have good moments, like when he first saw Fairy Quinn. He had no memory of sleeping with her; there was a blackened hole where his love once used to be. He didn’t care about being a prince. All he wanted was to have the curse reversed so that he could meet and hold his child. Both of those wishes, however, were starting to look like impossibility. Especially with Kurt refusing to even look at him.  
  
Ripping off the last petal on the rose, Noah felt it was time he gave up hope and lived the rest of his life as a monster. As he did so, he didn't notice a handsome staring down at him from above as soon as he might have.  
  
Kurt, having nothing better to do, had glanced out the window which overlooked the beast's prized flowers (the same ones his father was imprisoned for picking). Taking in the landscaped loveliness, he saw the former prince's hulking body sleekly enter the garden. Unable to tear his eyes away from the werewolf, Kurt saw him stare longingly at the flower in his hand. After the last petal on the sterling purple rose was plucked, Noah glance up at his bedroom window causing Kurt to gasp and back away slowly from the window.  
  
Instinct in overdrive, the prince knew that Kurt had been watching. He could practically smell the fear wafting down from his guest’s room. With shoulder slumped in defeat, Noah got up from the bench and return to the castle.  
  
Entering his home, he was greeted by Finn, Blaine and Sam. Knowing from the look on their faces that they had something up their sleeves, the prince sighed and asked, “What’s up?”  
  
“We need to talk to you.”  
  
“If this is about Kurt, forget it. I'm thinking about letting him go,” Noah snarled.  
  
“Please, give him one more chance,” Sam begged. He might not know the prince as well as Finn and Blaine did but his intuition knew that Noah could be good for his best friend.  
  
“Could you just listen to us for a moment before you do anything rash?” An irritated Blaine asked.  
  
Noah shrugged. “All right. A moment.”  
  
“You should ask him to join you for dinner and we'll take care of the rest,” Finn said eagerly.  
  
“And what makes you think Kurt will eat with someone like me?” The Prince inquired.  
  
“Because I know you, Noah. You can charm anyone into doing what you want,” Blaine reminded him.  
  
“Not anymore,” he mumbled.  
  
“Nonsense! Flattery will get you everywhere!” Blaine cajoled. “Though I would suggest you dress up a little.”  
  
“And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?” Noah questioned, wondering what fault could be found in the casual chic of a torn New Kids on the Block t-shirt and frayed jeans.  
  
“That look is fine for puttering around in your garden, but I think you should look nice for your guest.”  
  
“What for? I could be wearing the finest suit in all of Lima and Kurt would still glare at me in disgust.”  
  
“Please,” Blaine begged. “Just try.” He hated seeing Noah so defeated. He knew that if Kurt could just see the prince the way him and Finn did, the curse would be broken in no time. Burt's son was the key to ending his best friend's misery. He just had to hope that having dinner with Noah would change Kurt's mind about the so-called ‘beast’.  
  
“Okay, fine.” Noah muttered, not wanting to argue with his friend on this topic. “But if it doesn't work, I'm going to send him right home to Burt.”  
  
“Even if it means that you might remain a werewolf forever?” Sam asked curiously. From what he’d heard, he had a hard time believing that the prince would give up everything for his friend’s-or anyone else’s- happiness.  
  
“As much as it would hurt, I would rather him go home than to make him miserable for the rest of his life.” The Beast stated.  
  
Sam smiled. He had seen the man beneath the monster. Noah, who had been the bane of his mother's existence, had shown everyone just how much he had grown up since being cursed. Gone was the self-centered prince who cared only about his own pleasures. In the brat's place was a man who wanted someone else's happiness before his own.

  
Hearing this admission, Sam was sure that Kurt could eventually fall in love with Noah. “I was hoping you would say that.” He confessed happily. “I'm going to take to talk to Kurt; you go yourself read for your date.”   
  
As Sam went skipping off to his best friend's self-imposed jail cell, a confused Noah glared at Blaine and Finn. He didn't like the fact that his friends and his guest had apparently been plotting behind his back, which was the only possible explanation for Sam's little comment. He knew that they wanted him to be human again, but did they really think that Kurt was the one? After so much disappointment, he couldn't help but think that maybe his friends were wrong and the boy would be going home, just like April.   
  
“All right. Spill.” He demanded.   
  
“Don't be mad, we just wanted Kurt to get to know you.” Finn whined.

  
“And what does that have to do with Sam?”   
  
“You see, I kind of bragged to him about what a great guy you are. He just wanted to see for himself if it was true,” Blaine admitted.   
  
“Was this before or after you started going out with him?”   
  
“After,” Blaine blushed, but spoke the truth.   
  
“This means you lied to your little boyfriend.”   
  
“I might have embellished some things a little but I assure you that you just proved that everything I said about your good qualities was true,” Blaine retorted smugly.   
  
“You know this will never work,” Noah growled.   
  
“We'll see!” The curly haired teen sang before grabbing Finn's hand and started to drag him out of the hallway. “Don't forget to wear something nice!”   
  
Annoyed at his friend's antics, Noah sighed in relief as they left him alone. They were trying to help him but he hated that they were butting into his business.   
  
Perhaps they were pushing him because they were just tired of living in exile with him. The last couple of years couldn’t have been easy on them. He knew for a fact that Finn still met Rachel from time to time. And Blaine could start a new life with Sam, if he were to let them leave Star World Castle.   
  
His friends might love him but he had a feeling that maybe they had enough of this whole situation. If that were the case, he would freely let them go back home.   
  
It was high time for him to have a talk with Finn and Blaine but before that, he had a dinner to get ready for.   
  
While Noah was looking through his sparsely furnished closet for something to wear, Sam was trying to convince Kurt to join the cursed prince for dinner. Kurt, however, was barely listening to a word his best friend was saying- he was still thinking about how sad the beast looked when he was sitting in his garden.   
  
Shaking away thoughts of sympathy, Kurt caught the words, “if you still don't like him, he will let you go home.”   
  
“So all I have to do is get through one dinner and I can leave?” Kurt inquired as all thoughts of what had he had seen flew out of his head.   
  
“Yes, but don’t close your mind. I think you should give him an opportunity to show you what he’s really like.” Sam pleaded.   
  
“Why should I? Did he give my father a chance? All he did was steal that monster's flowers and that Neanderthal locked him up! If one dinner is all I have to suffer to get us our freedom, I will go, but don't go think that I could ever want to be with someone like him,” Kurt said with disgust.   
  
“Fine. I'll go tell Prince Noah that you will dine with him.” Sam replied sadly. “Just try to let him down easy.”   
  
“If you like him so much, why don't you have dinner with him?” Kurt retorted as his friend tried to flee the room.   
  
“I would if I weren’t already in love with someone else!” Sam fired back.” It’s too bad you’re so stubborn about his looks. Sometimes I think you're no better than Sebastian!”   
  
Once he was gone, Kurt began to wonder if what Sam said was true. He always thought himself to be open minded and kind. And yet, he had judged Noah before getting to know him. Had he really done the one thing he had hated the most?   
  
Yes, but he had his reasons. Didn’t he?   
  
But he couldn’t deny he had seen how well his father had been taken care of once he gotten to the castle. Sure, he didn't like the fact Burt hadn't been free to leave, but instead of a cold prison cell, Noah had placed him in one of the more lavish guest rooms. He had treated Burt with respect even though the older man had been afraid and repelled by him.   
  
And Kurt, who also hadn't been treating his host very well, had been given one of the elaborate rooms in the western wing of the castle.   
  
The teen sighed, feeling as if he were standing on the edge of a precipice; one wrong choice and the rest of his life would be forever changed. But who was to say that the change would be an unhappy one? What if it made two lives better? How would he know if he didn’t give the beast a chance?   
  
Kurt sat on down on his bed. No matter what he decided to do, he knew he would be having dinner with the werewolf. Whether it would be to gain his freedom or to get the creature better, he didn't know.   
  
By the time Noah had found one of his old suits amongst all of his band t-shirts and jeans, Blaine had already escorted Kurt to the dining room. The curly haired teen, Sam and Finn had spent most of the afternoon successfully working on dinner – at least until Blaine had thrown Finn out of the kitchen because he had burnt the garlic bread. Once he was evicted, they were able to put the finishing touches on a meal fit for a king.   
  
When Noah finally made it down to the dining room, supper was ready and Kurt was sitting down on the other side of the table. Nervously, he sat down as Sam served the meal. Silence permeated the air as Noah shifted around in his seat, cursing the fact he had listened to Blaine.   
  
As the scent of garlic wafted through the room, Noah pushed away his plate and said in abrupt tones, “You may leave tomorrow.”   
  
“You're going to let me go?” Kurt asked, unsuccessfully pretending that he was surprised. Even if the dinner was a disaster, he didn't really believe that the werewolf would have kept that promise. Still, he had agreed to come down to dinner was in the off chance the prince would truly let him go if they were not compatible.   
  
“Yes. Take your friend and leave. We both know that you have no desire to be here.”   
  
Without another word, Noah left the dining.   
  
Kurt couldn't believe what had just happened. He had expected that the beast would force him to stay at the castle no matter what. He never expected to be set free after only eight short months at the palace, and he was confused that it made him feel bad about not making an honest effort to be a better companion.   
  
But he now had the freedom he so desperately wanted. Why was he questioning if he really wanted it this way?   
  
Determined to forget what could have been, Kurt got up from the table and went to room to pack the few meager belongings that he had collected during his stay at Star World Castle. He didn't notice Sam watching him from the doorway; he was too busy trying to get the hell away from the werewolf to even realize his best friend was there until he heard a sad voice saying,   
  
“If you’re leaving, I don't think I can go with you.”   
  
Kurt was shocked. “Why not? We don't belong here! These past eight months have been nothing but a nightmare!”   
  
“Have they really, Kurt? Because the way I see it, Noah had done nothing but leave you alone, just like you wanted him to. Besides, Blaine asked me to stay.”   
  
“You’re my best friend! I need you!”     
  
“To do what? To save you from Sebastian again? I love you like a brother, Kurt, but you've been pushing everyone away since your mother died. When you want to get rid of that asshole, is the only time you seem to want me.” Sam said, trying to make his best friend understand why he needed to stay. “With Blaine, it's different. He needs me for himself.”   
  
“I understand,” Kurt lied, picking up his suitcase. Not bothering to say good-bye to Sam, he quickly left the palace, disappearing into the castle grounds. No one followed or tried to stop him. Feeling abandoned, he started the long journey home on foot. The sun beat down upon his delicate countenance as he walked, but self- pity and anger kept him from feeling the burn.   
  
Further down along the country road, anger was replaced by caution as he heard a howl. He moved more swiftly, and was still on the road when a pack of coyotes came out of nowhere.   
  
He ran, knowing that it was hopeless but panicked enough to try anyway. The coyotes were close, snapping at his heels. They’d surround him as he began to tire. They were alongside him now. He could feel their panting breaths. His pace slowed, he tried to think, but his mind refused to come up with a way out…     



	8. Chapter 8

 

After that, everything happened in a blur of confusion. One minute the coyotes were about to eat him, and the next, he was being saved by a blond fairy wearing a My Little Pony headband complete with ears, a pink frilly ballerina skirt and a kick-ass Hello Kitty shirt.   
  
After shooing the animals away with the wave of her bat-shaped wand, she gave Kurt a look a disappointment. Assuming that she had been sent to save him by his fairy godmother, Sue, he simply rolled his eyes and then ignored her in favor of resuming his walk home.   
  
He didn’t get far. The fairy, who had quite enough of the little unicorn's attitude, murmured a simple spell, essentially making it impossible for Kurt to move. Annoyed, angry, and scared that more animals would appear to eat him, he shouted at her, bringing quick tears to her eyes.   
  
“What the fuck does Sue want now? Did she send you here to make my life miserable than it already is?”   
  
“I came here to help my sweet furry man!” She sobbed. “What does that have to do with Sue?”   
  
“Nothing,” Kurt admitted, feeling remorse. This fairy had just saved his life, after all. And the truth was he might have been his godmother's sweet Porcelain but she had always been too busy to even notice him. In fact, he hadn't seen her since his mother's death.   
  
“I'm here because I'm tired of the way you've been treating my puppy!” The fairy informed him indignantly.   
  
“Puppy?” Kurt inquired, confused.   
  
“Does Prince Noah, resident monster of Lima ring a bell to you? You were supposed to be his unicorn to break his curse but now you've ruined everything!”   
  
“Look, Miss-”   
  
“Fairy Brittany,” she interrupted. “And I’m here to make sure Noah's happy ending happens.”   
  
“I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person, I'm not the one who will break his curse. I couldn’t ever love someone like him.”   
  
“Why not? Are you too good for him?”   
  
Kurt bristled. “That's not the reason at all.”   
  
“Then, what's your problem?” Brittany asked, wondering why Lord Tubbington, her beloved crystal ball, had lied to her when it said Kurt was the one who would reverse the prince's curse.   
  
“I'm just not attracted to him. He's a beast and I'm...”   
  
“Too beautiful for him, right? He’s crude, and you’re special? ”   
  
“When you say it that why, you make me sound shallow,” Kurt pouted.   
  
“Hello, you kind of are! You didn't even try to get to know him!  Maybe if you did you would have found out there is more to him than just being a beast.”   
  
Kurt scowled. “You're not the first person to say that.”   
  
“Then maybe it's time you listened,” Brittany admonished. “Would it have been so hard to give him a chance to know you, and to show you the best of him?”   
  
It was right then and there that Kurt realized that Sam had been right, he was no better than Sebastian. He’d been judging by physical appearance alone. How could he look himself in the mirror without being ashamed?   
  
Wanting to make an amends, he decided the only thing to do was to turn around and head back to Star World Castle. The Fairy Brittany was delighted by this, and showed it by dancing around. However, as he walked away, she stilled for a moment and called out an ominous warning: “Beware of Fairy Quinn.”   
  
A shiver went down Kurt's back as he continued on the road back the cursed prince and his palace. He had no idea who or what Fairy Quinn was, but he had no intentions of meeting her.   
  
Clouds rolled in as he stood in front of the palace he’d just left, giving it a much more threatening air than when he’d first arrived there eight months ago. Had anyone even realized he’d been gone? Kurt swallowed his pride and climbed the stairs leading to the castle entrance. As he tried to creep back inside unnoticed, he was unaware of the angry furry face watching him from his bedroom window.   
  
Noah ran downstairs before the front door had barely cracked open.   
  
“Didn’t you leave? What are you doing back?” He growled, startling Kurt.   
  
“Um. Well….”   
  
“You are not welcome here anymore!”   
“Would just shut up and listen to me for a moment?” An angry Kurt snapped.   
  
“You’re not exactly helping your cause by being rude,” the cursed Prince quipped, glaring at the teen.   
  
“Look, I know I’ve been kind of a jerk to you and I’ve been thinking… and hoping that you would give me a second chance.”   
  
“I’m not interested in assholes that think they’re superior to everyone just because they look good,” Noah replied, knowing full well that he was being hypocritical.   
  
Back in his days of being human, he’d been a lot like Kurt. He always went after the loveliest of his subjects while the one he deemed ugly by default became wallflowers. The plain girls and boys he met meant nothing to him and he used the beautiful ones for his own pleasures. He didn’t care a fig for feelings or having their love.   
  
He got what he wanted and then threw them away. It was only because of the curse that he had learned the errors of his ways. He’d like to believe that Quinn’s true intentions were for his own good, to bring the ugliness that was inside of him to the outside. It was as if all his sins and mistakes were put on display for all to see.   
  
“I admit that I wanted nothing to do with you and for that I’m sorry. I never gave you a chance even when you treated me with nothing but kindness. I’m a lot like you in some ways,” Kurt admitted.   
  
“You’re nothing like me, you’re beautiful …”   
  
“You really think so?”   
  
“Yes. The man who wins your heart will be very lucky to have you.”   
  
“Thank you but I don’t think the men I know are too interested in me. You see, I’ve been an outcast in hometown since I was a kid. Sebastian is the only one who thinks I’m beautiful.”   
  
“And you love him?” A disappointed Noah inquired. “Then you should return to him of course.” He rushed on, cutting Kurt off before he could answer. “I thank you for your apology, but you didn’t need to came all the back here to do it. When we go I want you to take Sam, Finn, and Blaine along with you.”   
  
“What!? But why?”   
  
“I’m letting them go so they can live their own lives.”   
  
“But they’re your family! If they go, you will be all alone!” Kurt exclaimed, distressed and trying to change Noah’s mind.   
  
“I know but I love them too much to have them continue living as prisoners here. They need to live their own lives, and so do you.”   
  
“Just let us stay for four more months, and I promise you won't regret it,” Kurt bargained, wondering if that was enough time to get to know someone, let alone fall in love with them.   
  
“Why bother? Nothing is going to change,” Noah said sadly.   
  
“Please give me a chance you prove you wrong.”   
  
“What if I’m right and you’re still miserable here after that time?”   
  
“Then I will go home and take the rest of the boys with me,” Kurt promised.   
  
“What about Sebastian?”   
  
“He means nothing to me. In fact, he is a big pain my ass!” Kurt said as the werewolf reluctantly ushered him back into the castle.   
  
“I see.” In spite of the reassurance, the cursed prince couldn't help but feel giving Kurt a second chance might be the worst mistake he had ever made.   
  
He never expected to be proven wrong.   
  
Unlike his first eight month stay at Star World Castle, Kurt seemed determined to do whatever he could to get to know Noah. Remembering Fairy Brittany's words, the teen gave his host the chances he deserved. What Kurt learned surprised him. Not only was the beast intelligent, but he was a musician as well. So as the two grew closer, they spent more time in the music room that Noah had built for himself.   
  
As they got to know each other better, the three other boys kept themselves scarce. During their newly acquired free time, Finn, Blaine and Sam spent time perusing their own interests. They would go into the village as Noah spent time teaching Kurt how to play the piano.   
  
It was during one of these down time that Blaine and Sam had gone on a date while Finn strolled around Kurt's home village. He had taken in just about all there was to see when he accidentally walked into a beautiful girl carrying a pail of water. Helping her clean up after it fell to the ground, he learned that the girl’s name was Mercedes. From then on he visited the tiny village more often.   
  
For the first couple of months, Kurt was content not being in love with the kind werewolf; he had found a lasting friendship with Noah, and that in itself was fulfilling for him.   
  
But it wasn’t enough for Noah. Unlike the other boy, he had been steadily falling in love with Kurt. Not only was he gorgeous but he had a great sense of humor as well as a heart of gold. Kurt might have a little prissy to begin with, but that had changed as soon as he had chosen to come back to the castle. Unfortunately, the time passed all too quickly, and the Prince knew that soon he would have to let Kurt go home. Time was passing all too quickly, and he felt sure that the other teen would never grow to love him.   
  
By the fourth month Kurt knew he was feeling something more than friendship towards the werewolf. The prince's often sweet yet inappropriate personality was one he’d began to appreciate and started to fall in love with. The werewolf, however, had no clue how Kurt felt about him, and the boy in question was nervous about becoming more than just friends with Noah. Not because of the werewolf's looks-those no longer bothered him, for Kurt had seen the beauty that lurked in the prince's heart. The only reason Kurt was afraid was because he worried that Noah didn't feel the same way. He had been a jerk to the werewolf for so long that he could believe that Noah could forgive but never want him.   
  
When the fourth months passed by with no declaration, and Noah had resigned himself to the fact that he was about to let Kurt go, fate took that decision out of his hands in the form of Sebastian Smythe and the news of Burt's failing health.   
  
In Kurt's absence, his father had started to go overboard on the junk food. He might be brilliant inventor but he was terrible cook, who burnt everything including water. Instead of making meals for himself, Burt visited places like Sonic. Of course, all the artery clogging foods had led to the inventor to having another heart attack. He had just slipped into a coma when Sebastian went to find Kurt.   
  
Although Burt had told no one of his son's whereabouts, the shepherdess' son had heard rumors of a beast that lived at the edge of the woods. Once the strangers started to come into their little town that claimed to actually live in the place, the scuttlebutt went into overdrive. Due to their constant presence, Sebastian started to believe that the gossip was true.   
  
One day when the one called Finn was leaving after a day spent canoodling with Mercedes, the shepherdess' son decided to follow him.   
  
If he had known he would come face to face with the horrendous beast that loved Kurt with all of his heart, he might have thought twice. As it was, he had quietly shadowed Finn until they had reached the castle. Slipping inside behind the Frankenteen, Sebastian tried to sneak past him when he heard a deep growl.   
  
“Who are you?” Noah asked, walking out of the music room, which stood on the right side of the hallway. He had smelled the unusual scent of the intruder as soon as he entered the palace.   
  
Sebastian took a step back. “I'm here for Kurt! His father is in the hospital.”   
  
A bang of the piano reverberated through the castle as Kurt ran into the hallway. “What happened to my Dad?” he shouted.   
  
“He ended up having another heart attack,” Sebastian replied, trying not to show that he was scared of the werewolf looming over him.   
  
“How bad is it?”   
  
“He’s in a coma; you need to come with me!” Sebastian demanded.   
  
“But...” Kurt gazed at the beast.   
  
“He’s right. You should go Kurt,” Noah insisted. “The four months are over and you’re free to leave.”   
  
Kurt looked unhappy. “That doesn’t matter. I’ll be back, I promise,” he said. “Noah, I… l...”   
  
“Please just leave, Kurt.” The werewolf interrupted, and then turned to Finn.  “And I want you, Sam and Blaine to all go with him.”   
  
“Noah...” Blaine didn’t know what to say.   
  
“I know why you guys have been going into the village. I’m glad. You all deserve be happy.”   
  
“We won’t leave you. We’re family,” Finn protested.   
  
“I release you from your promise to my mother and myself. Now go and live your life!” The cursed Prince said, before disappearing back into the music room.     
  
Knowing it was futile to argue at the moment, and deciding it would be wise to give the werewolf some space before they tried again, the three boys escorted Kurt and Sebastian back to the village. Once they were done dropping the shepherdess’ son off at his house, Finn, Sam, and Blaine walked their friend to the hospital so that he could check on his father.   
  
Meanwhile in Fairyland, Quinn was starting to feel that the curse was in danger of breaking. This could not be allowed. She was still angry at the boy who had caused her to ruin her life, even as she carefully placed his son in his bassinet prior to getting a nanny to watch little Alexander. After she was sure the baby was secure, she quickly located Noah with a bit of magic. Smirking down at the crystal ball she had conjured, she saw that he had been exiled to the royal castle in the woods.   
  
Moving swiftly, she made her way to the palace where she intended to torture the stupid prince even further. After all he’d put her through, she hadn’t been able to reunite with her beloved Artie and that meant that Noah still had to pay for his transgressions. She might be breaking the rules of magic by messing with the curse breaker, but Quinn didn’t care. She couldn’t let it be broken. Noah had to pay. With Kurt gone, it would be impossible for him to become human again.   
  
He was brooding in the music room, and didn’t notice the same of wood and roses until it was too late.   
  
Taking advantage of his distracted state, Quinn whispered a few words causing Noah to fall into a deep sleep that could only be broken by true love’s first kiss. Since she didn’t want Kurt coming near the slumbering werewolf, she drew out her skull shaped wand and muttered an incantation to cover Star World Castle with impassable brambles.   
  
When the job was finished, it was time to go pay a little visit to the person she had been watching with interest for some time. She’d need a bit of help making sure that the prince would always remain a werewolf. She wasn’t called the Fairy Bitch for nothing!     
  
Sebastian was in the midst of plotting the cursed prince’s demise when a beautiful woman popped into his bedroom. Taking in her luminous wings, he knew she was one of the fairy folk from stories his mother had often told him. He looked at her in awe as she spoke.   
  
“Human, I have a proposition for you. How would you like to kill the beast man for me in exchange for someone you want?”   
  
Sebastian was amazed. This fairy was about to give him a chance to fulfill his deepest, darkest desires. He was about to get his werewolf rival’s head on a silver platter, and once he was gone, Kurt would be his for the taking. To that end, he would do everything and anything this fairy said.   
  
“I’ll do what you want if you can give me Kurt.”   
  
“We have ourselves a deal,” Quinn announced, and transported him to the grounds of the castle that had been completely overtaken by a thicket of brambles and briars.   
  
“Do it.” She commanded.   
  
Faced with the idea of attaining his greatest desire, Sebastian quickly pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it on. As the flame burned bright, he had no second thoughts.   
  
Bending over, he set fire to the nearest briar patch closest to the castle.   
  
The machines grouped around Burt Hummel beeped and whished steadily as Kurt held his hand. They had arrived at the hospital to find that the older man was still in a coma.  Although he didn’t want to leave Noah, he knew had to be there when his father woke up.  As he sat there next to Burt, he hoped that his dad would wake up soon.  He loved the older man but he had a weird feel that the curse prince needed him.     
  
He might have promised to stay four more months with Noah but he never expected to truly fall in love with him. It hadn’t been overnight, but the werewolf had been sweet to him even though Kurt had been so cruel. Thanks to piano lessons, the two of them had gotten to know each other better with each swell of the music. Little by little Kurt learned more about the prince and how he had changed for the bullying asshole he once was into a kind, tender hearted beast. With the final week of the four months Kurt realized he’d fallen in love with Noah; a monster he had once shunned and despised.     
  
But even though he desperately wished he could be with the werewolf, he wanted to be there for Burt.  He just hoped that the older man would be alright.     
  
The machinery continued to beep when suddenly a bright pink light filled the room. Once it dissipated, a very sad Brittany stood there clutching a tiny stuffed animal. A werewolf.   
  
“What wrong sweetie?” Kurt asked, wondering if he was about to get chewed out by the fairy again.   
  
“You have to go back to the castle! My puppy is in trouble!”   
  
“I can’t leave my father.” He replied, glancing at the still comatose Burt.   
  
“If you don’t go to him, he’ll die!”  Brittany insisted.  “I can help your dad but you have to help Mr. Fuzzy!  If you love him, please save him!”   
  
Fearing for his beloved werewolf, Kurt said, “Help my father, then take me there.”   
  
“Thank you,” Brittany said.     
  
The kind fairy whispered a little spell.  As the daisy scent of her magic wafted through the air, Burt’s eyes opened.  Knowing that the older man would now recover speedily, Brittany immediately took Kurt to Star World Castle.   
  
By the time they appeared, a blazing fire was beginning to make its way to the room where Noah slept. Sebastian was gone and Quinn had turned herself into a dragon to guard the cursed prince from his true love.   
  
“You will never save him!”  It screamed maliciously.   
  
“Why do you hate him?” Kurt asked. “What did he ever do to you?”   
  
“It’s his fault I got stretch marks! So I cursed him!”   
  
“What?!” Kurt was angrier than he’d ever been, but before he could act, an authoritative voice from beside Brittany cut into the silence.   
  
“Leave this to me.”   
  
Standing there in all her sweat suited glory was Fairy Sue, and was she ticked off! As much as she loved to meddle in human affairs, Quinn had taken the whole thing too far. Sure it had been her idea to curse the Prince in the first place, but she had never meant for Noah to die. And the fact that she hadn’t wanted her protégé Brittany to soften her curse so that true love reversed it didn’t mean anything once she had found out that her sweet Porcelain had fallen in love with the insufferable jerk.   
  
She might have not helped him throughout his young life, but it wasn’t too late to help him now. She was turning over a new leaf- especially since Fairy King Figgins had promised her the throne of Fairyland if she helped her godson fix the result of her little tantrum over one lost invitation. As much as she hated to admit it she also wanted Kurt to be happy more than she wanted to keep sticking it to the humans. And besides, she really needed to get rid of Quinn, or face having to constantly be watching her back once she had ascended the throne. She wouldn’t put it past the little bitch to commit regicide. Now was the time to dispatch Quinn and say it was a heroic deed.   
  
“Stand back.” She ordered.   
  
“Why should I?” A skeptical Kurt inquired.   
  
“Why should you?” Sue snapped. “Well gee; I’m going to cast a spell. So unless you prefer to waste your time standing in my way trying to decide what to do while your love burns to death…”   
  
“He won’t burn,” Brittany sang, as she disabled the dragon’s fire with a wave of her wand. “My Puppy is safe now.”   
  
“Showoff.” Sue muttered.   
  
Kurt was thunderstruck. “You couldn’t do that before you appeared in the hospital?!”   
  
“Oopsie! “ Brittany tittered with joy. “Can you forgive me, my pretty unicorn? I was just so worried about my puppy…and now that you are here you can kiss him awake!”   
  
“Go, my Porcelain. I will take care of the rest,” Sue added grimly as she pointed her megaphone shaped wand at Quinn.   
  
As he quickly made his way to the castle Kurt heard his godmother shout, “Petrificus Totalus!” her very favorite stolen curse from Harry Potter. While Quinn fell from the sky like a stone, Kurt ran to the music room.     
  
Finding Noah asleep near the piano, he bent down to check the prince’s body for burns. Thankful to find him unharmed, Kurt gazed at the hairy face of the beast that had stolen his heart and then bent to give him a passionate kiss.     
  
Hazel eyes fluttered open as Noah returned it with gusto. Tongues tangled in an elegant dance as a golden glow enveloped the couple. So involved were they in the embrace that neither noticed that the Prince’s fierce, furry visage was being transformed into the handsome features that once had greeted him every day in the mirror.     
  
Reluctantly breaking the kiss to take a breath, Kurt did a double take and gaped at the stranger sitting before him.   
  
“Noah?” He asked in disbelief.   
  
“Yes, it’s me,” the Prince replied, gathering Kurt into his arms.   
  
“I love you so much. I’d love you even if you were forever a werewolf.” Kurt whispered.   
  
“I love you too,” Noah confessed.   
  
As the couple began to kiss again, Fairy Brittany watched them and smiled in satisfaction. Meanwhile, intent on rendering Quinn dead, Sue uttered a resounding, “Avada Kedavra!”  The killing spell was effective, but not as efficient as it could have been in that the dying fairy was able to cast one more spell on Noah. Smiling at her last act of revenge, Quinn closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. Now that Dragon and flames were gone, Sue disappeared to take care of another little problem named Sebastian.     
  
With all of their enemies gone and finally united with his son (thanks to Fairy Sue), Noah decided that he no longer wanted to go back home to his mother or to living the life of a royal. Though he would forgive her, what she had done to him had still hurt, and besides, he wanted to live with his true family.   
  
Closing the doors of Star World Castle forever, Noah followed Kurt back to his village. Living beside Finn, Mercedes, Blaine and his new husband, Sam, the two continued to grow as a couple. When the year ended and they were sure Burt was healthy again, Kurt and Noah were married. It might have not been a grand royal wedding but it was intimate and beautiful and shared with the people who loved them.   
  
They didn’t wish for a perfect happily ever after because that would be a little bit boring. No matter what difficulties, disagreements or tribulations might arise, the boys would work them out together because they were happy and in love.   
  
To Prince Noah “Former Sex Shark” Puckerman, that was all that mattered.   
  
And so they lived.   
  
But what was the result of Quinn’s very last spell, you may ask?   
  
Well, that’s a tale for another time.


End file.
